Deity
The Supreme Hero: Deity (ス スプレム ヘロ ディーティ Su Supuremu Hero Diiti'):' is the No.2 Pro Hero and is also considered the Vanquisher of Evil. He is a true follower of "Justice" when it comes to prosecuting those who violate the government's laws by targeting every shred of evil in the world and anyone connected to them, no matter who they are, and can take immediate action to arrest them even if they have not done anything wrong themselves. His actions have grabbed the attention of the higher ups in the government and nominated him with enough points to become the number 2 ranked hero. For many, he is the epitome of the heroic nature of heroes. Thus, like Utopia, Destiny Hands, and , Deity is seen as a living legend and one of the current faces of heroes. Appearance Deity is seen mainly in his full body costume Personality While he is a very capable and strong leader who has consolidated the power and prestige of the Heroes, Deity would be best categorized as an extremist and highly dogmatic. Deity is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it. He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and is the most ruthless out of all the top 10 heroes. This has given him a very fearsome reputation, but of greater concern is his dogmatism, which may end up making the Heroes into a force that is worse than the enemies they hope to eliminate. Despite this disposition, Deity seems to be able to restrain himself at times unlike Ingrain. His extremism has turned him into a borderline, if not outright psychopath, willing to do anything to serve his own goals no matter the cost. He mostly sees the pro hero act as an extension of himself and his own beliefs, willing to kill those who disagree with him, and showing little care for people placed under his charge. While this has made him extremely powerful and feared among villains, it also makes him feared and loathed by his own allies and citizens Additionally, he has no tolerance for Heroes who desert their duties, which the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their title as Heroes and shame the citizens who put their faith in them by running away. To Deity, any Hero who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy of being called a Hero, and will not hesitate to have them publicly discharged, forcing them into early retirement. As the number 2 Hero, Deity holds immense pride in the name of the Heroes. Believing that a hero should be the pinnacle of perfection. However when he learns that a hero had failed in his duties and let the world know of what transpired towards their failure, Deity becomes furious. His pride is so great he would rather cover up the ordeal to ensure that the Heroes are adamant and credible to his doctrine of Absolute Justice. Despite his position as the number 2 hero prior to promotion, Deity is willing to lie to and deceive his enemies in order to achieve Justice. So far, Akainu's manipulations have been incredibly successful. He finds people who attempt to interfere with him as nothing more than irritating obstacles. Furthermore, he seems to be unafraid and unimpressed of older legends, as when he told his men not to be intimidated by Hino due to the boy being the younger brother of Destiny Hands, and instead mocked Zora's accomplishments in front of the boy. While other Heroes such as Utopia and Brave Bird share a decent amount of respect for their accomplished enemies and allies, Deity has no such empathy, instead disparaging them at every chance he gets. History Powers and Abilities Overall Abilities: Deity is ranked 2nd of Japan's heroes. He also possesses a proficient handle on his very powerful Quirk, Gamma Ray Quirks Gamma Ray (): Deity's Quirk allows him to produce, shape and manipulate the forces of nuclear reaction, including fusion and fission, which grant him near infinite abilities dealing with electricity, magnetism, heat, light, radiation, etc. He use this power to utilize nuclear energy using his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings just from its energy release. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. This makes him immune to various powers such as flames, electricity and energy attacks as he able to absorb them to increase his nuclear energy and can easily control the shape and radioactivity of the radiation as well. His level of control enables Deity to utilize his nuclear energy in unorthodox ways, such as concentrating the energy into his hands to increase the damage with his physical combat but also to melt their weapons and protective armory their their using rendering them defenseless before going head to head against them. His nuclear energy abilities give him a wide array of both offensive and defensive techniques. However, using too much of his power will drain his stamina and deplete his nuclear energy supply. Special Moves Stats Relationships Battles Trivia